


Sebastian Michaelis: Confusion

by TastingLatte



Series: Feelings: A Series of One-Shots [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Book of Atlantic, Confusion, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: Set in the mist of "Book of Atlantic," and with zombies running around, Sebastian explores the confusing state of reanimation and life without souls.Part of the Feelings: A Series of One-Shots series.





	

CONFUSION  
  
Perhaps it was the zombie humans who were wondering the ship, Campania, but Sebastian was really rather perplexed. In fact, he was so perplexed, he was perplexed he was perplexed. An odd feeling for the demon who had existed far longer than humans had made boats strong enough to cross the ocean they were now in the middle of.

Sebastian looked at his young master. He was sitting in the middle of the floor, his luggage strewed about him, as if he was robbed. He had asked, and Earl Ciel Phantomhive had huffed ‘of course not’ as if that was a reasonable answer to the unreasonable question. So Sebastian tried to focus on what was around him, and the zombie humans seemed to be the only thing on his mind.

To reanimate the body, yet lose a mind. To have the outside, but have the inside, quite gone. He watched as his young master huffed and stomped about, nothing unusual, so he quietly retreated into his own mind, his own peace and his own musings. It was a place of darkness and color all at once. Rather overwhelming if a human could share his mind.

Could one share a mind? Would one want to, he considered, and came up with one answer: not with a demon. He glanced at the boy and sighed. Nor with a human. Dull and lacking depth. Oh wicked for sure, but limited. And the soul was really the best part of the fleshy package. Sebastian licked his lips and stared a bit too much. Like a odd man who was looking at small children. He glanced away, and tasted rotting flesh - zombies.

“Young master, I must ask you to hurry and find what it is you seek - the … zombies are coming.”

“You need to sound more convincing, like the American when they screamed, ‘the British are coming.’ Now that is always a crowd pleaser. Zombies… they are on the lower deck, and can’t travel-”

A thud and the putrid smell of flesh seemed to sting even the young master’s nose.

“Right, this is hopeless. Sebastian?”

“Yes, my lord,” he said as he scooped up the young boy and fled the room, zipping down corridors at a rate only a demon could. And yet there seemed to be zombie bodies and smells everywhere. Could the Aurora Society be able to replicate the zombies? He had to halt quickly before he ran out of ship to run. Placing the young master back on his feet, Sebastian sighed. So many questions and so little room to ask them in. They were supposed to be supporters of this insane quest to reanimate the once lifeless.

A thought came into his mind and the curious question lingered even as he glided after the young master as he continued his bizarre quest to find answers to the zombie issue: Would he - Sebastian Michaelis, demon and soul taker - be able to rip out a soul and still keep the body intact?

A curious question indeed and it rattled in his mind even as the rattling of the ship started once more.

A zombie young master?

He shuttered lightly.

No, a life without a soul, without a spark of remotely interesting intelligence, was not really a life at all. And to that end, Sebastian dismissed the whole matter quiet entirely.


End file.
